Wheels Turning
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: AU/AH. Caroline is a physiotherapist who works at a facility for injured service personnel. Will she be able to reach out to the newest patient, a mysterious soldier named Klaus? ON HIATUS, MAY BE UPDATED SOON.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMED**

**I searched it, and a physiotherapist does not have 'Dr' attached before their name. Just for anyone who didn't know.**

**Also, I'm pretty unfamiliar with the US Army. Most of what I write comes from research. If I am wrong about anything, please don't hesitate to tell me. I will be grateful for any corrections.**

**Chapter 1**

Caroline hummed as she entered into the Red Gate Armed Forces Medical Centre. It was a beautiful spring morning, with a soft sun shimmering on the grass. The pretty blossom trees swayed in the front gardens, giving a pretty touch to the front gardens.

"Morning Caroline!" April Young, the receptionist looked up from her work.

"Morning April," the blonde smiled back as she scanned her card, before pushing the bar away so that she could enter into the main area. She was in a pleasant mood today, even if it was a Monday. Getting up early was difficult, but she did enjoy her job. She worked with lovely people and even though it was hard to see the soldiers and their injuries, she knew that she was making a difference. Even though she was supposed to help overcome physical challenges, she sometimes liked to talk about their emotions. It helped her feel a connection.

As she passed the wall of photos, Caroline smiled at the snap of the opening of the West Wing, of which she was in attendance. She was second from back, just diagonally in front of her good friend Bonnie Bennett, one of the doctors.

Speak of the devil, Caroline's cell began to ring and she rushed into her bag to put it up. Grabbing it at the last second, she pressed it to her ear.

"Hey girl," came the voice of the dark-haired woman.

"Hey Bon Bon," Caroline replied, smirking. She knew for a fact that Bonnie HATED that name, yet she still did not have a problem with calling her it.

"Go away. Listen- could you do me a MASSIVE favour?"

"What is it?"

"I need you to go down to reception for me and ask Andie if I can borrow a key to the staffroom. The clerical staffroom?"

"Why on EARTH do you need do you go to the clerical staffroom? There is a perfectly good one for medical professionals that is available for us. Well, I shouldn't be there because I'm technically a technician, but still…"

She could feel Bonnie blush through the phone as she spoke: "Well, the thing is, Mr. Banner keeps his coat in there and I was kind of wondering whether I'd be able to slip a note in a pocket or something."

"Mr. Banner as in EDWARD BANNER? He's like 40 Bonnie, jeez."

"He's got that sort of George Clooney look going on."

Caroline wrinkled her nose, "For a start, George Clooney is very gorgeous and Edward isn't! Plus, George has that silver hair whilst Edward's is just brown. He's good looking to the average woman, but he would never be worshiped in the way George is!"

"Whatever. Anyway, can you do it?"

"Can't, no. April's on duty."

"Crap. She won't do it. She's too good."

"Exactly. Now if you'd excuse me, I have some work that I should be getting to."

"Yeah, same," Bonnie sighed, "Meet me for coffee break?"

"Sure. Bring doughnuts."

"Will do," Bonnie told her as she snapped her phone to a close. On the opposite end of the line, Caroline locked her phone and shoved it back in her bag.

She slid her card through another machine and punched in the passcode. Ever since a break in at another facility similar to those a few miles away, plus one in a few cities over, security had been tight. Patient, staff and visitor safety was always a priority, but the senior staff didn't want to take any chances.

The door emitted a small noise and she opened it, entering into the Physiotherapy Centre. It was a plain looking complex with grey walls and door, with the true niceness being in the rooms. Many staff members had pushed their superiors into letting the halls get done up, but only a few of them were in favour of that decision. Their argument was that the patients spent a fleeting amount of time in the halls, so it would be a waste of money.

Turning a corner, she finally reached the Briefing Room. Every morning, Alaric Saltzman, the Head Physiotherapist would tell them all about the day ahead- what they'd be doing, who they'd be helping, etc. It was usually a short process, which gave them room to make sure the day was as productive as possible.

She entered, slipping next to her friend and fellow therapist Elena.

"Hey," the blonde whispered to her friend.

"Morning," Elena turned around and smiled, "Gee, don't you look smiley. It's Monday- you do know that, right?"

Caroline nodded, "It's just a nice day. So, what's up with you?"

"Eh, not much. I actually attempted to clean my apartment. It's an absolute tip. Anyway, I almost managed the lounge but then Damon popped around yesterday and then one thing led to another…."

She blushed.

"Elena Elizabeth Gilbert! Did somebody get lucky last night?"

"Sh!" Elena shushed her, turning red as she looked around embarrassedly, "And to answer your question, yes I did! Anyway, what's the problem? He is my boyfriend after all."

Caroline shrugged, "It's just, you never really talk about your sex life and I don't know how much you actually…do it with him."

Before Elena could give her a scathing reply, Alaric entered the room, holding a clipboard. The entire room silenced immediately. Even though he was loved by all of the staff he managed, they still understood that they were to respect him.

"Good morning everyone," he smiled kindly as he sat on the desk.

"Morning," they all chorused.

"Right, we have a busy day ahead of us. Jack West is transferring to a hospital in Atlanta where his needs will be better suited, so that means no more Monday and Thursday sessions with you, Katie. You'll be helping Joseph with Ayana Keller until we can get you somebody else. Elena, you'll be taking charge of the Alexander Glaston until Charlotte gets back from maternity leave. We have three new people this week. The first is Greta Martin, a double amputee who was injured when a roadside bomb went off. Kylie- you'll be her physio. The second is Chris Altar, who was shot down over the desert. He has lost all feeling in his left leg and we're trying to see if we can get him away from an amputation. Aaron, he'll be your responsibility. He's only nineteen and pretty beat up over his injury, so please make sure that he feels comfortable whilst you care for him. Finally, we have Niklaus Mikaelson. He was injured saving his men from a mortar attack. Brave lad. A bullet hit his spine and he's now in a chair. We have no idea if he'll be able to walk again. From what we've got, there's a chance he will but it's looking to be pretty slim. Caroline, you'll be assisting him. You will have to be patient, as his recovery has been slow but in the end, both of your patience will lead to a world of good."

He paused to take a breath.

"Well, that's it actually. Are there any questions?"

The room was silent.

"Excellent," he cracked a smile, "That's all for today. Caroline, if you'd like to stay behind so we can discuss Mr. Mikaelson. Aaron, Kylie- I'll come for you later as your sessions are not until the afternoon."

There was a nod as everybody filed out of the room. Caroline bid a goodbye to Elena before walking over to Alaric. As the last person shut the door behind her, he looked up.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, Sergeant. He joined the army as soon as he graduated and shot up the ranks to his current position. A few months ago, he was patrolling a square with his squadron when some insurgents opened fire. Three were killed, including his CO. He managed to carry some of his injured friends to safety, putting himself in serious risk. He returned fire and managed to kill several of them and maim quite a few more. The insurgents cleared and help arrived. However, one he thought he'd driven away returned and shot him, only to be killed. He was immediately airlifted to hospital and was forced to return to the US to get better treatment. Niklaus' bravery earned him a Silver Star, as he has shown bravery during battle previously. However, that does not make up for the fact that the bullet has caused his problems. He is in constant pain, though it is not as bad as it was when he was freshly-injured. However, we are hoping that we can help him back on his feet- literally. If we work hard enough, we may just be able to reach our goal."

Caroline grimaced

"Poor bloke," she eventually sympathized, "He's been though a lot. But then again, everyone in this place has. That's why they're here."

Alaric nodded in agreement, "He was very brave though. His squad was horrified to hear of the injury- they all said that he's a top lad- very good."

"I've got a question, Mr. Saltzman."

"Go ahead. Also, it's Alaric or Ric when we aren't in front of other staff."

"Okay, Mr. Sa…I mean, Alaric, what's he like as a person?"

"Well, we understand that the injury took its toll on him. Even though he co-operates with treatment and follows the orders of professionals, he is quite a quiet and withdrawn person. He didn't like to talk to anyone. What we know about him comes from his army profile. Nobody knows what movies he likes, what books he reads- nothing. He often asks for paper, so he must like to write or something."

He shrugged.

"Great," Caroline nodded, "Is that all?"

"Yep," Alaric told her, handing over a blue folder, "This contains everything you need to know. Please read it before Niklaus arrives. You have appointments with him on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. You will also have half an hour with him on Wednesdays and Fridays. They'll be more of a review session than anything else. You'll have two hours with him each day."

"Great, thanks," Caroline smiled.

"My pleasure," Alaric grinned back, "Good luck- I'm sure you'll do find, you usually do."

The blonde blushed at the kind compliment.

"Also, if you see Jenna, can you please tell her that I'm not going to that party on Saturday whether she likes it or not."

"Of course I will," Caroline laughed.

Jenna Saltzman was Alaric's wife and Head of Patient Welfare. They had been married for many years and had two children- Henry and Lucy. She was the only other member of the senior staff that everybody likes- she was the sweetest person on the planet. It was known that they were very much in love and they often used their staff as messengers.

"You're dismissed."

"See you later, Alaric."

"Bye, Caroline."

She shut the door behind her as she walked briskly down the hall. Humming a random tune, she smiled and said a quick hello to one of the porters.

Shivering, she noted that it was a lot colder inside the facility than outside. She clutched her cardigan closer to her body.

After what seemed like a few seconds, she reached her room, which doubled at an office. They were not allowed to furnish the place, but they were permitted to add some plants. They could also place whatever they wanted on their desks. Slipping a key out of her pocket, she unlocked the door and pushed it open.

She smiled as the warmth spread over her. It was at the back of the centre, which was always the warmest part.

Taking off her cardie, she draped it over the back of her chair. Sitting down, she opened the file that she had been given.

It was quite a useful piece of information. As well as tidbits of info about Niklaus, it gave her a lot of insight into the injury. There were many well-shot photos of his injury as well as scan images. It helped her learn about how she could help.

The bullet had hit the bottom of Niklaus' spine, which proved to her how uncomfortable it must have been to him.

The folder provided her with no pictures of his face. She wondered whether he'd be handsome or not. Even though it was not technically forbidden for patients and staff to date, it was heavily frowned upon. Nobody did it.

Not that Caroline would either.

After half an hour of thorough reading, she shut the file. Flipping it back to its front, she pushed it away from her. Relaxing back into her chair, she checked her watch and wondered if she'd have time to grab a quick coffee- she was parched.

However, that hope was dashed when a knock came upon the door.

Looking up, she locked eyes with the best-looking man she had ever seen.

**Well, that's the first chapter! The next one will see Caroline and Klaus' first encounter. How will they fare? We will learn more about their lives later on.**

**Please review- it would mean the world to me.**

**Thank you xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMED**

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY for the long wait. I really struggled with this chapter. If I hadn't, it would be have been up a lot quicker. Hopefully the next one will be.**

**Thanks to: AgathaN, Buh, Jwakeel and Guest (x2). Thanks also to all those who favourited and followed. Can we get to the aimed 10 reviews before the next one is uploaded? Cheers x**

**Chapter 2**

His hair was blonde and his eyes were the most piercing blue. His leather jacket only added to the vibe- he wasn't 'oh, he's cute' good-looking. He was that bad boy hot, the type that all girls secretly lusted after.

He nodded at the porter who gave Caroline a tight smile before walking away. The man immediately wheeled himself into the room without invitation. Knowing who this was, she put on her best smile and stood up, striding over to him.

"Hello, my name is Caroline Forbes, I'm going to be your physiotherapist," she held out a hand, "And I'm guessing that you're Niklaus Mikaelson."

Klaus stared at the hand for a moment, pausing in thought before deciding to take it. He shook it softly before dropping it. It was obvious that he only shook it to be polite.

"If you would like to make your way over to my desk, we can discuss how we are going to help you," she told him kindly. He nodded bluntly as she walked back to her chair, perching her elbows on the wood. Klaus wheeled himself until he was facing her, zero expression.

She opened up the notes and flicked a few pages, "Well, from what I can see, you are lucky to be alive, Mr. Mikaelson. The bullet that hit has caused a damage, which I believe is causing you a fair bit of pain. However, with help from this establishment, we're sure to get you back to normal. It may take a while, but I will be dedicated to helping you be able to walk again. I understand that your last hospital was not specialized in helping you in this way, so this may be quite different from what you are used to. But I assure you that everything will be okay."

"You seem to be quite determined to reassure me."

Caroline looked up sharply, surprised that he had spoken so bluntly. He looked at her, kind of bored. Pushing away any feelings of shock, she tried to answer calmly.

"Well, I am sure that you aren't happy about being in the chair. I just want you to feel better that's all. It's my job."

"You are a physio, correct?" he asked in his smooth English accent, "Then your job is to make me physically better. A normal therapist is supposed to want me to feel better. I have to go to one twice a week in this place. I just want to get this done. I'm not here to make friends."

Caroline was fairly-taken aback. Nearly all the patients she encountered were grateful for her kindness.

"I understand that your injury has upset you, but believe me, there is no reason for you to be like this."

Klaus laughed hollowly.

"Believe me love; I was like this way before I went to Afghanistan."

Caroline took a deep breath, trying to remain calm.

"Anyway, let's move on. We'll be doing a range of things to help bring back feeling in your lower body. There will be exercises, one of which you'll be required to cling on to some rails and attempt to walk. However, that will not be until you start to move your legs properly. The first few weeks will be relatively easy compared to what will come later. Today will just be a discussion on how you want to proceed."

"Oh God," Klaus rolled his head back, massaging his temples; "I'm going to hate this place, aren't I?"

"Oh no," Caroline shook her head, "It's actually very lovely. The treatment may be a pain, but there is an active social scene. We've got all kinds of sports and opportunities. Our ping-pong team is very good and they compete against other hospitals and sport clubs- kind of like in _Forrest Gump_, but our team doesn't tend to go to China. You also have a very nice suite of rooms for you. You have your very own study with a radio, a bathroom and a gorgeous bedroom. I know that you've got the share the telly, which is especially annoying on a slow afternoon, which is when everybody is bored and wants their own programme, but you can watch stuff on the computers. Our sponsors recently donated some X-Boxes, which are quite fun and Dr. Donovan does a stand up sometimes. We've also got a Sun Room at the back which is nice when you want to relax in warm weather."

"You sound like a holiday advert. No offense."

He didn't sound like he didn't want to be offensive.

"Well, I was just trying to prove you wrong, which is obviously something that you do not enjoy."

He rolled his eyes, obviously bored.

"Okay, let's start," Caroline smiled as sincerely as she could, "I understand that the programme in your last hospital was not best suited to your needs. From what you have told us, the care was actually fairly inadequate. This means that you are further behind than you should be, based on both other patients who have similar injuries and what you have, so you may be here longer than you should like. Whilst your injuries are severe, there's still hope."

"So how long will I be in here exactly?"

Caroline shrugged, "It will be definitely into the double digit month's area. Nothing less than eight, anyway.

"Eight is one digit- you just contradicted yourself love."

She looked up as he gave her a condescending smirk.

"I said anyway," she corrected through gritted teeth, "I don't know how anybody said that you were quiet."

"I am. Just not with people I like to irritate."

Caroline growled under her breath before tossing her hair back and deciding not to lose her temper. This was going to be a very, very long session. It had been a while since it had actually started, but it felt like only a few minutes.

"The main priority will be getting the pain away first. Obviously that's not going to my job, that's the job of the doctors. After the pain is gone, I hope that you will start to get some movement in your legs. My job really begins after you've got feeling and movement, which is when I'll start assisting your working efforts. We've got all kinds of amazing equipment lined up to help you."

Before Klaus could say any more, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes, enter," Caroline almost yelled.

The door opened and Alaric popped his head in.

"A word please, Caroline," he smiled apologetically at Klaus.

Inwardly cheering for the short distraction, she stood up, uttering an excuse about being 'back in a moment' to Klaus before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Before Alaric could even speak, she decided to.

"Oh. My. God. HE IS SO ANNOYING! Like, majorly annoying! When you said that he'd be quiet, I thought he'd just be shy but he isn't! Most of the time, he's just really moody and when he isn't, he just loves to irritate me. I've known him for less than an hour and he's already getting on my nerves! He's soooo ungrateful and before you say that the injury upset him, he said himself that he was like that before he was even deployed! He doesn't even care about how he talks to people! I know that everybody wants to leave here, but at least the others try to make their time here fun! I know that I sound like a diva but people like that irritate me to no end!"

She made another frustrated noise before continuing.

"Please take him, please. I'll take three of your patients if you have Klaus instead! I'll have anybody else, please, please, please!"

She pulled some puppy eyes out on her boss.

"Sorry Caroline, no can do. I got orders from the army to put him with a physio around his own age and you fit the bill perfectly."

"Er, there are other people my age around here. Elena; Lucy Bennett; Anna Zhu; Ray Sutton; Daniel Warren and that Henry are all perfectly capable at this job. Why didn't you pick them?"

"Because I think that you're the most capable."

Caroline sighed.

"I came to talk to you actually. I have an hour with a corporal on Wednesday. I'd be willing to trade your half hour with Mr. Mikaelson if you do mine."

Caroline beamed and began jumping up and down on her current spot.

"Oh my gosh- thank you so much Alaric! You are not going to regret this!"

The older man shrugged, "No problem."

"You're a much better boss than the guy my mom had when she started out as a rookie on the force. He was supposed to go interview this really violent, horrible guy and he didn't really want to go. So he broke protocol and forced my mom to go conduct the interview, which is completely wrong. She didn't know that it was against the rules at the time so when she found out, she wasn't happy. Mom complained to her superiors, but they didn't know about it."

One look on Alaric's face told her to be quiet.

"Sorry, sorry. I should get back in there, I have a patient. A patient that annoys me, but still, a patient who deserves all the care I can give him."

She nodded and turned to face the door.

"Hey, Caroline."

She turned back.

"It's not actually a favour. I have a really important meeting and I don't want to cancel it."

The blonde groaned as she entered the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

-WHEELS TURNING-

The large hand slipped to the 12 on the clock and Caroline slowly realised that the session was over. Even though she really wanted to help this guy, he really didn't seem to care. Klaus just thought that she needed to do her job. All attempts to make conversation had been shot down and Caroline wouldn't have minded normally, but he did it so rudely that it kind of upset her.

A porter appeared at the open door (it had been opened because of the heat, as requested by the patient), giving the young lady a smile.

"Well, that's today's session over, Mr. Mikaelson," she gave him a tight smile as she pulled her hair up into a high pony with a bobble, "When we commence tomorrow, I will give you a physical examination to see where we are going to start."

"I can scarcely wait," he replied sarcastically.

Caroline bit her tongue, "The porter here will take you to the leisure area. Maybe you could talk to some people. There are quite a few other brave people here who sustained injuries helping other- maybe you could share some stories."

"I highly doubt that, Miss. Forbes," Klaus shot back, "Good day."

And with that, he rolled away. Waiting until he was safely away along with the other member of staff, she sighed with relief. Checking her watch, she pulled her cardigan back on and grabbed her bag, pulling it over her shoulder.

The coffee break was definitely going to be a relief.

**So that was that chapter two. I know Caroline was OOC, but the thing is, she was annoyed so she wasn't going to be too happy. There will be more Klaroline later on, but right now, they're not going to be too friendly. They got off on the wrong foot.**

**Next up: It's coffee time and we're going to meet some more of Caroline's friends. Elena and Bonnie will also make a return.**

**Thank you xxx**


End file.
